Tu m'appartiens
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: PWP slash Warren/Andrew, avec Warren en control freak. Warren a bien des manières d'asservir ses hommes de main.


Titre : Tu m'appartiens (bravo pour le titre à deux balles)

Auteur Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Buffy contre les vampires

Genre : PWP torturé du ciboulot

Pairing : Warren - Andrew

Rating : NC-17

Notes : Bon, ça y est, je me lance dans les histoires de cul malsaines et empreintes de sadomaso. Florence m'ayant fait remarquer à fort juste titre qu'Andrew était on ne peut plus louche d'avec Warren, dans le genre "Il va venir me chercher", "on sera tous les deux ensemble", le fameux "He never really loved... Hanging out with us" et autres petites phrases dont nous autres fans de yaoi sommes si friandes pour pouiller joyeusement les persos de nos séries préférées, j'ai voulu essayer d'illustrer un peu à ma façon la relation fort étrange entre ces deux zigotos. Pas de lancer de tomates, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que je n'excelle pas vraiment dans le sérieux et encore moins dans ce genre de texte, où je suis grande débutante, mais bon, on va faire comme si...

Bonne lecture !

Warren leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et fixa Andrew, qui s'affairait par terre, quasiment à ses pieds. Il y avait une demi-heure de cela, il avait ordonné à Andrew de récupérer tous les câbles qui traînaient dans la pièce et de les ranger, et ce dernier s'était exécuté, après avoir un peu protesté pour la forme. Warren, lui, s'était défilé en prétextant un programme important qu'il devait finir absolument avant ce soir. Comme d'habitude.

Jonathan était parti depuis deux bonnes heures, et n'était pas près de rentrer avant le début de la nuit. Andrew enroula un long fil électrique noir et le rangea avec les autres, puis regarda le reste de la pièce. Il avait fini. Il se releva et adressa un timide sourire à Warren, tout en s'époussetant sommairement. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard d'une froideur calculée, puis reprit son travail sans un mot. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire d'Andrew disparaître de son visage. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, le contourna et s'employa à noyer sa déconvenue en repositionnant pour l'énième fois ses figurines Star Wars sur leur étagère. Pendant les sept minutes qui suivirent, les deux garçons ne prononcèrent pas un mot, le pesant silence régnant dans la pièce uniquement comblé par le cliquetis des touches d'ordinateur. Tout en tapant, Warren réfléchissait. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et vit Andrew caresser son effigie de Dark Vador d'un air absent. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué de ne plus l'entendre travailler. Warren retourna aussitôt à son ordinateur.

Il continua à taper, mais c'était davantage pour faire du bruit et tromper la vigilance d'Andrew que pour terminer son programme. Il ne voyait même plus les alignements de chiffres et de lettres, mais le reflet du jeune homme dans son écran d'ordinateur. Andrew faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait sans jamais discuter. Il lui obéissait en tout et jamais il ne se rebellait. Il endurait ses brimades et ses injures sans réagir. Warren s'enferma dans sa rêverie.

Jonathan, sans toutefois oser l'attaquer de front, lui avait déjà vaguement reproché de malmener Andrew en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se défendrait pas. Mais Jonathan craignant Warren, en sus d'avoir d'autres chats à fouetter, se contentait d'admonester Andrew en privé, en lui reprochant de toujours suivre les avis de Warren, sans jamais donner le sien. Mais devant la force d'inertie du jeune homme, il finissait toujours par renoncer à le raisonner, ne s'occupait plus de son cas et retournait à ses affaires. Il est vrai que la passivité d'Andrew pouvait sembler surprenante, mais quand on y regardait à deux fois, on finissait par comprendre. Andrew était vraiment l'allié le plus acharné de Warren.

Et pour cause.

Andrew l'aimait.

Warren s'en était rendu compte relativement tard. Après tout, Andrew n'était pas du genre à babiller et gesticuler dans tous les sens avec l'air d'un échappé des Village People. Son homosexualité n'était pas marquée sur son front. Mais Warren avait longtemps cru que le comportement d'Andrew à son égard n'était qu'une forme d'admiration soumise et émerveillée.

Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte que les regards que lui lançaient Andrew à la dérobée étaient liquides d'adoration. Que parfois, il pouvait même y déceler un fugace éclair de désir. En clair, Andrew était fou amoureux de lui. Ce qui expliqua soudain bien des choses à Warren.

Et fit germer en même temps une idée diabolique dans son esprit.

Il réalisa soudain à quel point Andrew pourrait lui être utile. Il n'aurait qu'à lui souffler alternativement le chaud et le froid pour en faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Andrew accourait au premier geste de sa main et s'acquittait d'absolument toutes les tâches qu'il lui donnait à faire, sans jamais protester. Et il se contentait de fort peu en retour, pour ainsi dire rien. Il semblait qu'être aux côtés de Warren lui suffisait. Ce dernier apprit rapidement à le manipuler, à coups de sourires faussement innocents, de paroles aimables, ou d'instants seul à seul comme maintenant. L'expression transfigurée de bonheur que prenait Andrew à ces moments-là l'écœurait. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Un allié aussi accompli était fort précieux et Warren ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Quitte à devenir un type vraiment pourri.

Mais ne disait-on pas que la fin justifiait les moyens ? Perdre ses derniers scrupules et ses derniers restes d'humanité ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et de toute façon, devenir le génie du mal exigeait forcément des sacrifices.

Il arrêta de taper, fit ostensiblement craquer ses doigts et se retourna vers Andrew, mais cette fois-ci, il ne réagit pas et continua à ranger ses figurines. Warren fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait que ces derniers temps, l'adoration d'Andrew s'émoussait. Et c'était mauvais signe. Il fallait y remédier, et vite.

Mais ce qui était bien avec Andrew, c'était que Warren savait exactement quoi faire pour s'assurer son allégeance.

Il se leva et marcha vers Andrew, qui leva vers lui un regard étonné. Warren lui enleva sa figurine de Yoda des mains et la posa sur l'étagère. Puis il lui empoigna les cheveux et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Andrew hoqueta, totalement stupéfait, yeux écarquillés. Warren profita de l'effet de surprise et enfonça sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme, aussi loin qu'il put. Ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qui se passait, Andrew commença à se détendre et leva une main timide vers Warren. Il l'arrêta brusquement en lui écrasant l'épaule de sa main libre, et Andrew reposa docilement sa main. Warren ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'expression totalement abandonnée d'Andrew. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait lui inspirait, en cet instant, une vague répulsion mêlée de pitié, qu'il chassa de son esprit.

Il compta environ trente secondes, puis brisa le baiser. Andrew le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, les joues positivement écarlates.

- Warren... Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu.. Tu es sûr que tu... Enfin, je veux dire.. Je.. Toi et moi...

- La ferme, Andrew.

- Heu.. D'accord.

Il reprit leur baiser là où il l'avait arrêté, fouilla les recoins de la bouche d'Andrew sans répit et sa main glissa rapidement de l'épaule du jeune homme jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'il empoigna sans douceur, satisfait de sentir le début d'érection d'Andrew qui tendait le tissu de son blue-jean. Andrew gémit et inclina la tête pour mieux s'offrir à Warren, qui lui lâcha les cheveux et le prit par le col de son tee-shirt pour le forcer à se lever.

- Heu.. Warren.. Je.. Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?.. Heu..

- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, Andrew. Laisse-toi faire.

Comme d'habitude, Andrew opina et lui laissa un total contrôle de la situation. Et maintenant, il était d'autant plus soumis que Warren faisait ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Il lutta contre l'envie de prendre Warren dans ses bras et se laissa guider vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte au prix de quelques acrobaties à l'aveuglette et Warren le plaqua violemment contre son lit.

Warren.

Son amour.

Il ferait absolument tout pour le satisfaire.

Pour lui, il irait en Enfer. Il basculerait du Côté Obscur. Il défierait le monde.

N'importe quoi, pourvu que Warren soit content.

Andrew entoura timidement le cou de Warren de ses bras, prêt à les retirer à la première exclamation de sa part. Mais Warren n'en fit rien. Il se contentait de l'embrasser sans douceur tout en le caressant rudement, une main dans son jean. Andrew se sentit rougir irrépressiblement et osa passer une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Warren, ce qu'il toléra par stratégie. Puis il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, rompit leur baiser sans ménagement et se redressa, l'air dur.

- Désape-toi. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix coupante.

- Ou.. Oui...

Andrew s'exécuta et ôta sa chemise, puis son tee-shirt, n'osant pas solliciter l'aide de Warren ou lui demander de se déplacer. Il enleva ses baskets en s'aidant du rebord de son lit et allait s'attaquer à son pantalon, lorsque Warren l'arrêta.

- Non. Ça, je m'en charge.

Il retira sa main du pantalon d'Andrew, défit le bouton de sa braguette et fit descendre la fermeture éclair avec une lenteur insupportable. Andrew gémit d'impatience, ce qui fit sourire Warren. Il lui enleva son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, et réserva le même sort à ses boxers. Andrew se retrouva nu, allongé au-dessous de lui, les bras en croix, les joues rouges, le sourire timide, les yeux brillants. Offert. Warren savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à la situation présente, mais sans dire un mot, son message était clair : "Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Je t'aime."

Warren était d'accord avec la première partie. D'ailleurs, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Mais la seconde partie du message lui laissait une trace de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait pas à occulter. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils et Andrew s'inquiéta aussitôt, inquiet d'avoir mécontenté Warren sans le savoir. Mais celui-ci retrouva vite ses moyens et se releva, enjoignant Andrew de l'imiter, sans une parole. Ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face. Warren décida qu'il avait bien mérité un peu de bon temps... Il adressa à Andrew un regard d'une dureté minérale, galvanisée par le désir. Andrew hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le jeune homme, puis ouvrit le pantalon de Warren avec dévotion et commença à le caresser du bout des doigts, à la fois terriblement excité et paniqué à l'idée de faire la moindre erreur. Après quelques caresses hésitantes, Andrew leva la tête vers Warren, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Andrew y répondit, un peu plus confiant, et l'engloutit lentement, aussi profondément qu'il put. Warren sentit des frissons irrépressibles le parcourir de part en part et ferma les yeux, ravi d'être ainsi dans la bouche d'Andrew. Il s'empêcha de lui caresser la tête et se concentra sur les sensations. Andrew s'appliquait à sa tâche, tentant de donner le plus de plaisir possible à Warren. Il expérimenta plusieurs mouvements avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents. Warren le laissait faire.

C'était peut-être ça, le bonheur.

Warren ne put s'empêcher de gémir et ce léger son excita Andrew au plus haut point.

Heureux, purement et simplement heureux de lui faire plaisir. D'entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, de sentir qu'il se tenait debout de manière moins assurée. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec ce garçon qui était devenu tout son univers.

Warren jouissait de l'instant présent, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos. Andrew était décidément plutôt doué. Warren aimait bien ce genre de surprises. Il sortit de sa rêverie pour considérer Andrew, nu, agenouillé devant lui et s'appliquant à lui administrer une fellation de tout premier ordre avec un sérieux de délégué de classe. Indifférent à l'humiliation de sa position, au fait que la porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte et que la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui faisait que le premier quidam qui entrerait le verrait en l'état. Sans doute ça devait l'exciter. Warren sentit que les attentions d'Andrew allaient finir par le mener au point de non-retour et le força à arrêter. Andrew interrompit ses caresses à regret, puis Warren le prit par le bras pour le forcer à se relever. Il considéra longuement son compagnon, puis le fit tomber sur le lit d'une poussée. Andrew se laissa faire, encore. Warren marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit et arriva jusqu'au jeune homme, lui écarta les jambes et sans le quitter des yeux, chercha dans sa poche un tube de KY qu'il avait acheté à tout hasard. Il le décapsula d'un coup et enduit deux de ses doigts de vaseline, puis entreprit de préparer Andrew. Il s'était renseigné sur les modalités d'une telle.. Mmh.. Activité, et savait que s'il voulait qu'Andrew soit totalement à sa botte, il était absolument indispensable que cette étape soit accomplie avec soin. Si Andrew devait repenser à cet épisode comme à un semi-viol, sa confiance serait émoussée et son efficacité dans ses missions s'en ferait ressentir.

On peut être un pauvre crétin d'informaticien obsédé par Star Wars tout juste capable de dire des phrases lamentables et d'écrire des poèmes d'amour en klingon, mais en général, on sait reconnaître un viol. Surtout quand on le subit.

Tout à ses réflexions, Warren se rendit compte qu'il venait de toucher un endroit particulièrement sensible dans l'intimité d'Andrew, qui se tordit sur le lit, couvert de sueur, les yeux à moitié révulsés, son érection dure à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, murmurant le nom de Warren.

Ce dernier sourit et tenta d'atteindre de nouveau ce point spécial. Il y parvint et Andrew gémit en secouant doucement la tête.

Quelle sensation de pouvoir grisante. Ce garçon, qui il y avait encore dix minutes était sagement assis avec ses figurines Star Wars, était maintenant une petite chose toute tremblante de désir, offert, ouvert, incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Soumis. Abandonné.

Parfait.

Warren retira ses doigts, sortit de son autre poche un préservatif qu'il enfila rapidement, ramena un des genoux d'Andrew sur sa poitrine et se positionna, le regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme, obscurci par le plaisir. Le regard hypnotique de Warren fit presque oublier la douleur à Andrew, qui enlaça son amant en faisant de son mieux pour se détendre. Warren s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il put, puis attendit qu'Andrew ait fini de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis il commença à bouger, lentement d'abord. Et il accéléra progressivement en fermant les yeux, oubliant peu à peu le garçon qu'il était en train de pilonner pour ne penser qu'à lui. Il sentit une des mains d'Andrew lui caresser les cheveux, mais il ne pensa pas à la chasser. Les yeux obstinément fermés, il refusait de voir Andrew. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il croisait le regard du jeune homme, quelque chose se passerait. Ce petit con serait capable de croire qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas vrai ?

Enervé, passablement fatigué par ses propres digressions, Warren accéléra le rythme et refusa d'entendre les gémissements de pur plaisir qui sortaient de la gorge d'Andrew. Il se redressa et toisa Andrew, mettant tout son talent pour lui asséner un regard aussi glacial que le lui permettait son état. Que ce regard veuille dire "Tu es à moi. C'est moi ton chef, ton supérieur, ton dieu, n'importe quoi. Tu me dois allégeance. Tu m'es soumis."

Mais il ne rencontra que le regard d'Andrew, égal à lui-même. Liquide d'amour et d'adoration. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il lui dise.

C'était ça, être amoureux ?

Warren ferma une seconde fois les yeux et pilonna Andrew sans ménagement jusqu'à la délivrance, et il se répandit en poussant une sorte de mi-soupir mi-gémissement. Puis il se retira et se releva pour aller à la salle de bains, sans un mot ni un regard pour Andrew, qui avait joui presque en même temps que lui. Lorsqu'il revint, il était encore allongé sur le lit, les bras en croix, le regard perdu. Warren récupéra quelques vêtements épars et les jeta négligemment sur le lit à côté d'Andrew.

- Jonathan va bientôt arriver.

Andrew se couvrit les yeux de son bras et hocha la tête, puis récupéra ses affaires et disparut à son tour dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Warren était retourné à son programme. Andrew s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à ses côtés, tourna le visage de Warren vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ce fut très court. Trop pour que Warren pense à réagir et à le repousser. Andrew lui adressa un petit sourire, qui pour une fois, était insondable.

Warren cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté, puis, alors qu'Andrew se relevait et s'attablait à un ordinateur au hasard et que Jonathan franchissait le seuil de leur maison, Warren reprit son travail, un peu dans le vague.

Bon ; il devait terminer ce programme, jeter un œil à cette webcam qui filmait tout en bleu depuis une semaine, réclamer sa vieille cassette de "James Bond contre Docteur No" qu'il avait prêtée à Jonathan, et...

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Andrew, et vit jeune homme détourner aussitôt le regard, rougissant. Warren eut un petit sourire.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Mais finalement, c'était plutôt à son avantage.

Warren se remit au travail et avant de se replonger totalement dans sa programmation, se demanda ce qu'il pourrait demander à faire à Jonathan, histoire de le maintenir à l'extérieur...

Fin.

(Bouh, c'est la fin la plus nulle que j'ai jamais faite.)


End file.
